


A Confession (but you’re worth it)

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, acting majors minwon, film major jeonghan, i need to sleep, mention of seungcheol and svt (srry i didnt include all the members but this is rlly short :(), mentions of high school, script reading, this was going to have smut but i decided against it cus its literally 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the one where acting majors wonwoo and mingyu are ‘cast’ for jeonghan’s project for film class, and must act out a romance scene even though they hate each other because they had a bad break up in senior year of high school.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	A Confession (but you’re worth it)

Mingyu doesn’t know how it happened, but he finds himself standing dumbly outside of Wonwoo’s solo dorm room, glancing between his knuckle and the door standing mockingly infront of him like some obstacle. He’s weighing his options. On one hand, he can either knock on the door, finish this ridiculous assignment for Jeonghan’s film class, and get it over with,  or  run away like a coward as far away from Wonwoo as he possibly can on his two feet.

The answer is obvious. 

That is until Wonwoo opens the door.

“Oh hey.” His eyes are a bit widened and disoriented. 

“Hey.”

Wonwoo looks different than what he usually looks like in his Acting 212 class. His hair is partly disheveled and he’s wearing a pair of round glasses (that are maybe— just maybe— a tad bit cute on him). 

They stand around for a bit in awkward silence before Wonwoo speaks up.

“Did hyung not tell you he’s running late?” He looks uncomfortable to Mingyu who has been standing in the same spot for seven minutes, holding tightly on to his bag strap.

“No he didn’t.” Mingyu bites his lip and looks at anywhere but at the man standing infront of him. It reminds him of their time in high school—back when they were in good terms before the  _ incident  _ of senior year happened. A year later, they found themselves going to the same university—a prestigious art school in Seoul that Mingyu (still holding in his anger from the year before) thought Wonwoo wouldn’t get into, but that of course, did. 

“You can come in if you want.” He shrugs, “I’m making coffee and we can practice the script.”

Ah, yes. 

_ The script.  _

The infamous script that he would have to act out with Wonwoo _of all people_ , all because he wanted to be a good friend to Jeonghan. 

“You know I’m a film major, you and Wonwoo are acting majors. There’s only one logical solution here.” He said one day sipping on his chocolate milkshake at a bar they often frequented since high school. 

Mingyu furrows his brows.

“You and Wonwoo need to act out this romance scene for me.”

Mingyu chokes on his strawberry smoothie, coughing uncontrollably. Jeonghan rolls his eyes and scoffs.

“Come on it’s been a whole year get over yourselves. You can’t even  _ look  _ at each other when we’re hanging out with Seungcheol and the others anymore.”

Mingyu wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and grimaces, 

“Yea I think that’s the whole point of avoiding someone.”

The other rolls his eyes yet again.

“Please?” He’s pleading at this point, looking up at Mingyu with that expression on his face that makes it hard to reject him.

“There are, like, one hundred film majors why us two?” 

“Because,” Jeonghan joins his hands together on the table in feigned innocence, “You two are the most talented actors I know.” 

It’s Mingyu’s turn to roll his eyes now. He’s about to say something before Jeonghan beats him to it, “ _And _ you have great chemistry.” 

Mingyu’s lips turn to a straight line. He can’t remember ever showing signs of having “great chemistry” with Wonwoo. Sure, they dated for a few months senior year of high school, but it was all for the relationship to come crumbling down. It was just a stupid high school crush, nothing more, nothing less. 

So if it was only some stupid high school crush, then why was he trying to avoid him so much? Why couldn’t he look at him or hold a full conversation with him when their friends hung out? And why did Wonwoo stay stuck in his mind even after all this time? 

Wonwoo asks him to sit and places a steaming cup of coffee besides him (a latte—Mingyu’s favorite).

“Make sure not to burn yourself. I’ll be back.” He heads into the bathroom and closes the door behind him with a click. 

Mingyu takes this chance to look around. 

Wonwoo’s dorm looks like him. 

Minimalistic with only the few necessary objects here and there, and a gigantic lineup of philosophy books that made you question his choice of major. There is also a plain color scheme of light browns and white, and it smelled like lavender. Mingyu missed that smell because it smelled like  _home._

Wonwoo comes out of the bathroom with his hair looking a bit less messy and his glasses being replaced by contacts. Mingyu wants to ask why he switched them out, but for some reason can’t muster the courage to do so. 

“Alright let’s get started.” He says, pulling out the script from his cabinet while Mingyu retrieves it from his bag. 

The air is quiet and awkward but not as tense as he thought it would be before coming in here. He hates to admit that it’s actually refreshing. He needs to remind himself not to get used to it. 

Mingyu clears his throat and begins reading the dialogue in the first page. The script is pretty elementary for a junior film major, but he soon recalls that script-writing was never Jeonghan’s strong-suit.The plot is simple: Wonwoo and Mingyu (or in this case, “Kim Minwoo” and “Jeon Wonshik”) are friends who have deep feelings for each other. One of them, Minwoo, is oblivious to his feelings about him while Wonshik simply doesn’t want to acknowledge that he likes him. 

Then comes the confession scene. 

Mingyu knew it was coming eventually. It was all part of your average friends-turned-lovers cliché. But his heart dropped to his stomach when he glanced at the page and noticed the three-letter word that had to be inevitably there. 

“Mingyu.” 

Mingyu’s thoughts are interrupted, and he looks at Wonwoo who’s staring at him with an indifferent expression, “It’s your turn.”

Mingyu licks his lips and begins reading. 

“Wonshik, there’s something I need to tell you.” 

“What is it Minwoo?” Wonwoo’s voice vibrates in the room.

Mingyu pauses for a second and takes a deep breath.

“Ever since I saw you for the first time, I didn’t know how to tell my heart to quiet down. I look up at you and see all the galaxies and stars in the universe and it’s both scary and wonderful at the same time, and I want to go into this unknown feeling and bury it deep inside of me so that I stick with it forever. Because to me, you are more than just sunshine in the dead of winter, when the trees are gone and you bring them back to life with your smile. You are more than the rain that falls on a dry day in the heat of summer in July. You’re everything and all the seasons and worlds combined.” 

Mingyu’s breathing is heavier now, his heart racing at the speed of light, his tone filled with passion before he reads those famous three words-

“I love you.”

He looks up at the source of the voice so quickly his neck hurts, “What?”

When he looks up, Wonwoo is so close to his face that he can feel his breathing. 

“This is the part where we kiss.” 

Mingyu doesn’t have time to think because as soon as he feels Wonwoo’s lips, all memories of the script are forgotten. The scent of lavender envelops him in a warm blanket, and everything feels  familiar . Including the way in which Wonwoo cups his face around Mingyu and deepens the kiss. Soft and delicate like a ballet dance between two. 

Mingyu feels like he’s floating, like he doesn’t want to lose this, so he grips onto the fabric of Wonwoo’s sweater and deepens the kiss even more. Wonwoo makes a noise at the back of his throat and this makes him tighten his hold on his sweater even more. 

When they break apart, they’re panting for breath, Mingyu looking back into Wonwoo’s eyes taking it all in before leaning in for a soft peck, and smiles into the kiss.

“That was my line.” Mingyu smiles. 

Wonwoo shrugs, “Improv?” 

They both giggle, still holding on to each other and Mingyu has the sudden urge to cry so he hides his face in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck.

“I love you.” Mingyu says. 

And like that, everything is right in the world again. 


End file.
